rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 85: Deals with Lookshy
(9:05:17 PM) You are now known as Lianst (9:07:43 PM) Myrah: prep a neutral location and send overtures to Lookshy for peaceful resolutions in the region. (9:08:34 PM) Myrah: since lookshy is the hard one, we get them first, then great forks, then nexus (9:15:57 PM) Lianst: what sort of neutral territory? (9:16:49 PM) Myrah: anyplace we can get away with that has appropriate accomodations. I don't imagine Niet will object too much if we rent a location. (9:18:42 PM) Lianst: there's a whole scavengerland (9:19:49 PM) canti128 Mibbit@dm-32682.tampfl.dsl-w.verizon.net entered the room. (9:20:23 PM) Shadell: Hmm, no general meeting? (9:20:30 PM) canti128: Hmm? (9:20:34 PM) Shadell: Hey. (9:20:38 PM) Shadell: Deciding who to meet. (9:20:40 PM) canti128: Hellos (9:22:14 PM) canti128: I see (9:22:49 PM) Myrah: Hi canti. (9:23:20 PM) Myrah: basically this is the Defuse lookshy. Hell, we can JOIN the confederation of rivers honestly. (9:23:46 PM) Myrah: depends on how we wanna play it (9:23:53 PM) canti128: Could we annex? (9:24:11 PM) Myrah: not without a ripper of a war that we're not really prepped for (9:24:16 PM) Shadell: If you don't mind a war. (9:24:25 PM) canti128: ah, alright (9:24:40 PM) Myrah: We've got a colossal production base, but it's not rigged for war materiels... yet. (9:26:01 PM) canti128: Whats it rigged for now? (9:26:08 PM) Myrah: Ask shadell (9:26:57 PM) Myrah: As far as things go if we can get lookshy on the "let's not get stabby" track we have a very good chance of inserting ourselves into the confederation of Rivers (9:27:15 PM) Myrah: and bringing thorns with us (9:27:42 PM) Myrah: which gets us what we want, stabilizes trade, and neatly achieves our objectives (9:28:10 PM) canti128: hmm (9:29:19 PM) Shadell: Honestly. (9:29:26 PM) Shadell: We've been making superweapons for a while. (9:29:37 PM) Shadell: But.... (9:29:37 PM) Shadell: I really don't think we want to use those on the Scavenger Lands. (9:29:49 PM) Shadell: It does add a point in favor of "Lets fuck with Walker" though. (9:30:03 PM) Myrah: exactly. (9:31:31 PM) Myrah: It does also add points to the "mutual defense from the Realm" thing. (9:32:08 PM) Myrah: since between Lookshy and our various shit we can literally eat unprepared realm armies (9:32:52 PM) Myrah: yes i realize we're not at war with the realm. this does not mean we want the dynastic houses poking their noses in our shit. (9:33:22 PM) Lianst: You have a new option for the Deathlords (9:33:45 PM) Myrah: but stabilizing the scavenger lands without a war opens up a spy network for emerald to use on our behalf (9:33:56 PM) Myrah: recycle them? (9:34:31 PM) Myrah: I wanna know how Auto disposed of hetakonkhire bits (9:37:31 PM) Myrah: but Danzi will begin by sending to auto "would you be willing to make another city from another like the Eye? (9:38:11 PM) Shadell: We get along better with the Realm than with Lookshy. (9:38:28 PM) Myrah: yeah lookshy doesn't know that (9:38:31 PM) Myrah: I hope (9:39:30 PM) Shadell: Don't we have a good deal of trade with the Realm? (9:39:32 PM) Lianst: Its an option (9:40:59 PM) Lianst: You've been sending some stuff to Mmemon (9:41:07 PM) Myrah: send back "we have one of the less cackling ha-ha-crazy who seems interested in getting free. And I'm working on things at my genesis lab to help your chosen within you scour away what taint they can." (9:41:16 PM) Myrah: True. (9:41:32 PM) Myrah: we can use that tie to pull pressure off Lookshy as well. (9:45:25 PM) Myrah: does everyone agree good idea? bad idea? JG shut up? (9:45:34 PM) Myrah is now known as Danzi (9:46:13 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:46:40 PM) Niet: Hmm? (9:46:45 PM) Niet: I don't quite follow. (9:46:50 PM) Niet: We don't have another deathlord handy. (9:47:01 PM) Danzi: Lian for this trick Danzi's gonna strip all unnatural adds other than enchanting features and Entrancing with crucible (9:47:09 PM) Danzi: Yeah we do. Walker. (9:47:19 PM) Danzi: he seemed interested in the idea of breaking ties (9:48:13 PM) canti128 is now known as Royal_Rainbow (9:48:53 PM) Lianst: the walker is more defined by his lack of knwoledge (9:49:27 PM) Danzi: Emerald jacked him his memories, remember? (9:51:04 PM) Niet: We could talk with him then. (9:51:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Sounds good (9:52:31 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (9:53:28 PM) Danzi: let's make sure Lookshy's not going to attack us first (9:53:57 PM) Danzi: and then Niet and Danzi need to procurte a fuckton of magical materiel NOT soulsteel. (9:54:13 PM) Lianst: so where do you want to talk to Lookshy? (9:54:16 PM) Danzi: because we're going to HELP auto do the next city. (9:54:24 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (9:55:16 PM) Danzi: Lian, where is a place about halfway to Lookshy that has a proper accomodation for diplomatic envoys and far enough out that if we throw down no one's going to explode about a shoggoth rolling over it in a rage. (9:55:22 PM) Shadell is now known as Niet (9:55:56 PM) Danzi: highest priority is on proper accomodations (9:56:15 PM) Danzi: and stuff properly bought and paid for to appropriately treat esteemed guests. (9:58:50 PM) Niet: Could we just use one of their redoubts near us? (9:58:53 PM) Niet: Or is thta hidden? (9:59:08 PM) Lianst: that would be in contested territory (9:59:31 PM) Niet: Yes. (9:59:37 PM) Danzi: we're contesting territory with lookshy? (9:59:51 PM) Niet: They hve a redoubt in the middle of our land, between Denandsor and Thorns. (9:59:54 PM) Danzi: or is this more of "they're paranoid we want to expand?" (10:00:39 PM) Danzi: Oh they have that for dealing with the Mask, correct? Simple. We offer to purchase the redoubt and allow them to withdraw their troops. (10:00:59 PM) Lianst: ...you don't sell military bases (10:01:15 PM) Danzi: Uhh, yeah. happens every few years. (10:01:44 PM) Danzi: And I'm pretty fucking sure lookshy doesn't want to have a military base cut off on all sides in very potentially hostile territory (10:02:37 PM) Danzi: especially when that base was there to address thorns, which has been removed from Mask of Winters.. Territorial dispute would be us and the realm over who gets to keep it. (10:03:00 PM) Danzi: Lookshy probably don't want none of that Mon Amis. (10:04:21 PM) Lianst: The problem is the Mask destroyed an ally, the problem is if they "lose" it breaks much of the Lookshy mythos (10:05:09 PM) Danzi: "I know how Lookshy can "win" to save face. (10:05:28 PM) Danzi: and it's a way to foment trade. (10:05:44 PM) Danzi: and relieve the people who trust dragon bloods. (10:06:03 PM) Danzi: and let us concentrate on Thorns as port city. (10:06:31 PM) Danzi: I.E. we make Thorns a joint protectorate until the shadowlands have been destroyed. (10:07:31 PM) Lianst: ....Lunar (10:07:53 PM) Danzi: if push comes to shove? the lunar is Expendable (10:08:06 PM) Niet: Worth more than a city over time really. (10:12:05 PM) Lianst: that's the deal you made with him he will serve you if you protect thorns, giving it to Lookshy as a join protectorate will break that deal (10:13:21 PM) Niet: Anyway, I don't think we should hand over Thorns. (10:13:41 PM) Niet: Rather, I'd suggest that's not even on the table. (10:14:10 PM) Niet: We overpower them. Anyone in charge should be canny enough to know that myth or no, a war with us now is probably a bad idea. (10:14:42 PM) Niet: We need to give them enough reason to think it's not worth it, but handing over a city for temorary peace isn't really a good idea, and does nothing for us in the long term. (10:15:09 PM) Niet: It would just be appeasement. (10:16:54 PM) Niet: Any thoughts? (10:18:40 PM) Danzi: Mmm, i think we need to give lookshy an opportunity to save face and keep their legend. (10:18:50 PM) Danzi: because remember, Lookshy is destined to fall (10:19:03 PM) Danzi: Unless we or some solars intervene (10:19:32 PM) Danzi: even if it's a token gesture we should make an effort to not roll them for their lunch monies (10:19:55 PM) Danzi: even if it's a "military exchange." of officers to serve in allied militaries. (10:19:59 PM) Niet: Solars intervened. (10:20:10 PM) Danzi: cool. (10:20:12 PM) Niet: You realize that, right? (10:20:26 PM) Danzi: But we need to make lookshy feel like they're winning while we win (10:20:39 PM) Danzi: I'll take your word for it Shady. i wasn't there for that (10:20:39 PM) Lianst: You realize Alchemicals or SOlaroids fo soem sort interviened (10:20:44 PM) Niet: Besides, they didn't lose. Simply point out that the war concluded elsewhere since the Mask "retreated in the face of Lookshy" (10:20:53 PM) Niet: There. (10:21:10 PM) Niet: Myth preserved, they didn't actualy take over and we control the city peacefully. (10:21:24 PM) Danzi: Lookshy's distraction of the mask's forces allowed for his removal from scavenger land politics and military concerns. (10:22:04 PM) Danzi: at least, that's the public spin on things. (10:22:24 PM) Danzi: and that's the initial offer, especially since no one alive can say we're lying (10:22:46 PM) Danzi: because we have all the proof and we burned most of it behind us (10:24:29 PM) Danzi: But shall we start the game so we can get something done? (10:24:37 PM) Danzi: please? (10:24:41 PM) Niet: Sure. (10:25:09 PM) Lianst: and you want to invite them to their redoubt? (10:26:00 PM) Danzi: Lian Danzi will draw up the request for diplomatic envoys and permission to enter the redoubt for diplomatic overture on behalf of the people of Thorns and the territories of Denandsor (10:26:51 PM) Lianst: at the redoubt (10:27:02 PM) Danzi: since infallible messenger would probably be a bad place to start. although Dnzi will sign a name so they can choose to contact via the messenger (10:28:00 PM) Danzi: unless you want to provide a place that fits the parameters i asked for, it's the best location. and specifically asking permission to enter the redoubt, not inviting them to their own encampment. (10:30:29 PM) Danzi: And Danzi's going to make sure all of her obviously monstrous mutations are stripped for the meeting (10:33:07 PM) Lianst: and ze pony? (10:33:29 PM) Royal_Rainbow: um (10:33:38 PM) Danzi: this depends on how likely Danzi is to get killed for suggesting making RR look human for the duration (10:34:12 PM) Royal_Rainbow: one momento (10:34:45 PM) Royal_Rainbow: your on her good side, i think (10:34:52 PM) Royal_Rainbow: besides, you helped her out (10:35:16 PM) Danzi: So she'd put up with it for a while? (10:35:17 PM) Royal_Rainbow: so, yeah, she'd probaby just give you a dirty look before doing it. (10:35:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (im going to have to draw her human form eventually) (10:35:51 PM) Danzi: upshot is RR has appearance 5 so she's going to be a pretty human. any request for hair color? (10:36:09 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Redish (10:36:24 PM) Danzi: HAHAHA human Danzi's a redhead too (10:36:32 PM) Royal_Rainbow: lol (10:36:57 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Just figured the color went with the slayer pony idea (10:37:23 PM) Royal_Rainbow: its either red or grey (10:37:29 PM) Lianst: In exalted Red hair is most powerful (10:37:44 PM) Danzi: http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs20/f/2007/305/4/3/43d6b523922413c2.jpg is this reddish enough for you? (10:37:51 PM) Danzi: You can even have the hat (10:37:56 PM) Royal_Rainbow: is that like in 40k where red vehicles actually go faster just by being red? (10:38:12 PM) Danzi: yes (10:38:15 PM) Royal_Rainbow: Less gothy (10:38:20 PM) Royal_Rainbow: but yeah, like that (10:38:25 PM) Royal_Rainbow: just not ginger (10:38:27 PM) Danzi: only difference is red hair makes Danzi's mouth go fasta (10:38:37 PM) Lianst: No its because alot of "Most powerful type of person" is a red head in the fluff. (10:38:40 PM) Royal_Rainbow: lol, I find this amusing (10:38:52 PM) Lianst: (Scarlet Empress, Queen MRL etc) (10:39:17 PM) Lianst: (mmemon, Roseblack..) (10:39:37 PM) Niet: (SO that's the real reason they're the front-runners.) (10:40:02 PM) Danzi: ((yep. red hair is epic. Danzi has hip-length curly red hair (10:40:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (Heh. RR's is straight, I think. Short... but thats minor cosmetic stuff now) (10:40:53 PM) Lianst: anyway they agree to send an envoy to the location (10:43:13 PM) Danzi: We go to the meeting. None of us usually carry obvious weapons. (10:43:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: RR doesnt need them (10:44:50 PM) Niet: RR does, or are you not lugging around a giant hammer all the time? (10:45:18 PM) Danzi: RR had a grand goremaul? (10:45:23 PM) Royal_Rainbow: I thought punchy-punchy works too (10:45:29 PM) Niet: Niet made one for her. (10:45:39 PM) Niet: You can use your charms, but with ma your dice pool should be lower? (10:45:57 PM) Niet: And, it's a five dot weapon, though the armor wouldn't fit a human. (10:46:27 PM) Royal_Rainbow: hmm (10:47:28 PM) Niet: The armor Niet made wouldn't fit RR in human shape. (10:48:19 PM) Danzi: Yeah, but if push comes to shove i can give RR a warstrider (10:48:23 PM) abirkin2: (alright, RL crap done) (10:50:14 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (yay!) (10:50:54 PM) abirkin2 is now known as Priceless (10:51:29 PM) Lianst: the envoy is a RELATIVELY young looking Dragonblooded, she has a mix of mortals and other dragonblood as guards and hangers on. (10:52:52 PM) ***Priceless is there in a rather opulent green outfit. (10:53:23 PM) Niet: (Adding 1 success) (10:53:28 PM) Niet: `roll 12d10 (10:53:29 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 12d10: 7 1 6 8 10 6 8 4 5 3 1 6 (10:53:36 PM) Niet: (6) (10:54:07 PM) Priceless: Essence sight is, of course, on. (10:55:17 PM) Lianst: (Int+lore to reconize the figure) (10:56:08 PM) Priceless: (buying a a die) (10:56:11 PM) Priceless: `roll 7d10 (10:56:12 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 7d10: 4 4 3 5 10 7 8 (10:56:16 PM) Priceless: (4) (10:56:47 PM) Lianst: SHe's the youngest member of the General staff. (10:56:59 PM) Lianst: (Int+occult for essence sighters) (10:57:19 PM) Priceless: (buying 1 die, free) (10:57:22 PM) Priceless: `roll 11d10 (10:57:22 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 11d10: 2 1 6 2 8 3 3 5 1 7 10 (10:57:24 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (10:57:24 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 5 9 7 6 10 7 (10:57:30 PM) Priceless: (4) (10:57:38 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (wait, does RR have that?) (10:57:53 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (nvm) (10:58:31 PM) Danzi: `roll 12d10 (10:58:31 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 12d10: 8 8 5 1 4 8 4 8 9 2 7 10 (10:58:41 PM) Danzi: ((8 successes)) (11:01:10 PM) Priceless: (for which, Danzi?) (11:01:21 PM) Niet: (Adding convictions) (11:01:25 PM) Niet: `roll 2d10 (11:01:25 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 2d10: 4 2 (11:03:45 PM) Danzi: ((essence sight)) (11:04:01 PM) Lianst: (I don't think you have it, its called "essence Disecting stare) (11:04:16 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (gotcha) (11:05:24 PM) Lianst: (but you do have Insigificant Embers intuition which can get you similar tricks) (11:05:32 PM) Lianst: Its perception+awereness (11:06:30 PM) Niet: (Adding one die here for free.) (11:06:34 PM) Niet: `roll 11d10 (11:06:34 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 11d10: 3 4 4 2 4 9 2 7 8 5 4 (11:06:43 PM) Niet: (...3 on essence sight.) (11:07:06 PM) Niet: (And I miscalculated the pool. Should hve been 10. Sorry.) (11:07:28 PM) Lianst: (RR you can roll Perception+Awareness) (11:09:10 PM) Royal_Rainbow: `roll 6d10 (11:09:10 PM) GameServ: Royal_Rainbow rolled 6d10: 7 2 10 10 5 3 (11:09:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (5) (11:12:30 PM) Danzi: ((Does everyone want a proper introduction?)) (11:12:37 PM) Lianst: Danzi Perception+investigation or awareness (11:14:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (proper introduction?) (11:14:43 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (oh, um) (11:15:16 PM) Priceless: (what were my results on essence sight? I'd gotten 4) (11:15:46 PM) Lianst: (not enough) (11:15:48 PM) Danzi: `roll 6d10 (11:15:48 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 6d10: 10 6 8 4 9 9 (11:15:56 PM) Danzi: ((5)) (11:16:34 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow extends her hand in greetings. A stern look is on her face "Hello. I'm known as R." (11:16:46 PM) Danzi: "The old lady's a solar." Danizelle mutters quietly so only niet can hear. (11:17:15 PM) ***Danzi leads the coven to meet the Dragon blood. (11:17:46 PM) Lianst: the envoy bows to RR (11:20:07 PM) Priceless: "Greetings," Priceless stated, giving a similar, but perhaps a bit less deep bow to the envoy. (11:21:11 PM) Danzi: "Taimyo Karal Linwei, I am Cathak Danizelle, these in turn are Niet, Priceless Emerald and Royal Rainbow. It is a pleasure to meet you." She offers a respectful bow to the Dragon-Blood. (11:23:25 PM) ***Niet bows as well. "I am Niet Vietena of Denandsor. It is a pleasure to meet you Taimyo Linwei, Karal Fireorchard." (11:24:42 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow reluctantly bows, not really expecting that there would be bowing (11:26:36 PM) Lianst: "What is your proposal"Linwei begins bluntly (11:29:13 PM) Danzi: "Our proposal?Simple. We wish entry of Denandsor into the confederation, and bring thorns along with. As well as to negotiate the removal of the redoubt between the two. But for that, we need to hammer out accords with lookshy. It's fairly simple overall." (11:29:38 PM) Niet: "We'd rather not make more enemies than necessary." (11:30:44 PM) Lianst: "There isn't a redoubt between your city and Thorns, there is one between the land tyranically claimed by the former administration (11:31:58 PM) Danzi: "The Mask of Winters' tyranny is terminated, taimyo. He holds not grip on thorns any longer." (11:32:16 PM) Lianst: "Then you have no problem returning the land the the Marunkan" (11:33:17 PM) Niet: "The Marunkan, presumably, could make such a request themselves. Besides, Thorns and the Marunkan are two different issues. (11:35:45 PM) Niet: "Besides, claiming the land for Lookshy is a very different manner, isn't it?" (11:35:53 PM) Danzi: "We've not been approached by the marunkan. nor have our people in thorns been. I would be concerned with simply handing over a shadowland until it's been purged, and more deaths are avoided. But we're not above discussing the land with the horse-folk themselves." (11:37:46 PM) Danzi: ((strike the shadowland, just got clarification from Lian)) (11:38:58 PM) Lianst: "they are our allies, we ride with them, they ride with us. We cannot in good faith support any deals with you as long as you continue to hold onto the land taken by the Mask" (11:39:31 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (horse-folk?) (11:39:46 PM) Priceless: (they raise and ride horses) (11:39:50 PM) Priceless: (horses are their thing) (11:39:56 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm) (11:39:58 PM) Lianst: (mongols/cowboys) (11:40:07 PM) Niet: "You've subsumed them. If you want Lookshy to profit that's one thing, but don't disguise it as justice. That isn't cute at al." (11:40:34 PM) ***Royal_Rainbow 's intrest spikes with the mention of the horse-folk... (11:40:58 PM) ***Danzi smirks. "I'm sorry, Taimyo but We were informed that you spoke for Lookshy's interests. We were not informed that you were the speaker for them as well. If the marukan wish to be included we would welcome a speaker to discuss with them the disposition of their lands directly, not through a mediator which they have no voice with." (11:41:00 PM) ***Priceless looks Karal Fireorchid over, observing her posture and stance and such to determine important information about her feelings and motivations on the matter. (11:41:35 PM) Priceless: (knowing the desolate heart) (11:41:57 PM) Lianst: (Fail) (11:42:23 PM) Priceless: (*blink*) (11:43:30 PM) Royal_Rainbow: (*blink*) (11:43:33 PM) Priceless: (where is this meeting occuring?) (11:44:45 PM) Danzi: ((Lookshy redoubt)) (11:45:14 PM) Lianst: (one ont he river by Marukan lands) (11:47:20 PM) Lianst: "So even though you have no wish to continue the previous administration's actions you have no problem holding onto what was stolen" (11:47:28 PM) Danzi: "but if you truly insist we can take a recess while we go work with the marukan on this thorny issue so it can be resolved to your satisfaction" She gives a slight shrug and a nod, as though acquiescing to the demand, neatly hacking the dragon-blood's legs out from under her diplomatically. (11:47:55 PM) Niet: "Says the group who's claiming to represent the Marunkan without even inviting them along?" (11:48:39 PM) Niet: "Between a populace and a territory, which represents a nation better?" (11:48:46 PM) Priceless: "Who says we're (11:49:05 PM) Priceless: 'holding' their lands? Who says they can't have them back?" Priceless stated. (11:49:31 PM) Niet: "In fact, we'd be happy to sign a treaty advocating the independence of the Marunkan from any foreign dominance." (11:49:37 PM) Niet: "Certainly that's what you want as well." (11:51:10 PM) Lianst: "It is the desire of Lookshy that our allies gain their land back, and as close allies to them we will help them get back on their feet. That is the situation" (11:51:16 PM) ***Danzi nods. "Since you are so very concerned with that, we could draw up such an agreement to be signed by us, and you, and the Marukan envoys right now, freeing them of the onus of foreign oversight." (11:51:54 PM) Danzi: "Since that is clearly what you're expressing interest in right now." (11:52:10 PM) ***Danzi gives a slight smile. (11:53:16 PM) Danzi: "i'm quite certain the Marukans will be thrilled once they're filled in on your most generous designs on their behalf." (11:55:07 PM) Lianst: "And of course you would have no problems with our contracts with varsi and Puyo" (11:55:54 PM) Danzi: "We'd need the pertinent details of course. Trade agreements need to be hammered out, tarriffs and what have you for trade across and between states. Business is business after all." (11:58:57 PM) Priceless: "I would be willing to handle that portion if you wish, possibly with Niet's input." she volunteered (11:59:55 PM) Priceless: 1 free succ (11:59:58 PM) Priceless: `roll 9d10 (11:59:58 PM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 9d10: 8 6 1 5 7 5 10 4 2 (5/22/2011 12:00:18 AM) Danzi: "I can't promise you Varsi and Puyo will recieve the same treatment as the Marukan, Taimyo. The marukan have our blessing. However... We're not going to submit to you demanding that we cut a corridor to bisect our holdings." (12:03:20 AM) Lianst: "They are still independant, if they feel threatened by expansionist powers they will come to us" (12:05:50 AM) Niet: "That's fine, so long as it's not you going to them." (12:05:59 AM) Danzi: "Varsi and Puyo are our diplomatic issue, Taimyo. We're not exactly in a hurry to burn down their city walls, and I'll thank you to not incite that particular area. We're very serious about our interest in joining the confederation, and we are committed to the stability of the scavenger lands. If you're here solely to menace and intimidate rather than seriously discuss we'll take our leave and treat with our neighbors without you or your approval." (12:06:08 AM) Danzi: ((Did I cut off?)) (12:07:07 AM) Lianst: (no) (12:08:16 AM) Lianst: (so you are literally offering them nothing) (12:08:56 AM) Danzi: ((We basically handed them the demand for the marukan's independance, and all they're offering us is to bisect our holdings. if they will concede nothing we give nothing.)) (12:10:11 AM) Lianst: (They are conceeding something) (12:11:11 AM) Priceless: (Clearly the solution is Deep Roads) (12:12:34 AM) Lianst: (They want the Marukan lands under pretenses of "Liberation" this both expands their power and keeps with their mythos, in exchange they will pull out any support to those who are in your way to consolodating the parts of your empire that actually matter to you) (12:12:40 AM) Danzi: They haven't conceded shit. (12:14:11 AM) Priceless: (They'd still have a big ol' line in the center of our territory then) (12:14:43 AM) Niet: (No, we have a pretty clear path, look at the map. (12:15:11 AM) Niet: (We'd be a southwest diagonal, probably south to Harborhead if we really want to push it, with the Bayou as a no man's land under the Abyssals.) (12:17:44 AM) Lianst: (you'd also end up with more land than you'd lose) (12:18:28 AM) Priceless: (hmmm... *evil grin* sure, go with it.) (12:19:30 AM) Lianst: (the only person who might care is RR) (12:20:18 AM) ***Danzi looks to niet, and smirks just slightly. "I believe that Lookshy should deliver the word of the liberation of the marukan lands. Which leaves the concern of the seventh legion outpoists and patrols blocking the trade routes between our cities, and bothering our merchant traffic and aid. I would of course humbly request for their withdrawl since the success of the mission to contain the mask has been fulfilled." (12:22:16 AM) Lianst: "then you will be withdrawling your forces to the previous boundries of thorns in the east.. not including of course those places you need to support your merchants" (12:22:51 AM) Danzi: ((Lian, clarify what she's saying please, I don't know creation all that well.)) (12:23:11 AM) Danzi: ((and I don't know how ceylin distributed the armies)) (12:23:48 AM) Lianst: (She's asking if you are agreeing ot the "We take Marukan you can have your corridor) (12:24:17 AM) Niet: "Of course." (12:24:25 AM) Danzi: "I see no reason why our forces need to continue holding Marukan lands, honestly." (12:25:27 AM) Lianst: (This would put Varsi and Thorns previous hold before the war with the Marukan as your northern boundry on the eastern half of the Grey River) (12:26:44 AM) Priceless: "Perhaps we should arrange for dedicated ambassadors, maybe even embassies?" Priceless suggested. (12:28:06 AM) Danzi: "I should think that will be an outgrowth of joining the confederation, Emerald. After all, we're just taking preliminary cautions and looking to open lines of communication and trade with Lookshy, are we not, Taimyo?" (12:28:46 AM) Lianst: "Correct" (12:28:52 AM) Danzi: "With the understanding that should lookshy choose, the offer stands." (12:30:17 AM) Danzi: "FRor exchange of ambassadors, but it would hardly behoove anyone to be seen as making backdoor deals behind the confederation. it would be... impolitic at this time, and potentially alienate the others to both our interests and Lookshy's, correct, Taimyo?" (12:30:34 AM) Lianst: "IN three months time the contract with the cities of Varsi and Puyo will be completed, we do not believe we will be renegotiating" (12:31:14 AM) Priceless: (Does she mean they're going to leave them swinging in the wind?) (12:31:26 AM) Danzi: ((Yuuuuup)) (12:31:32 AM) Lianst: ((that would be the deal) (12:32:07 AM) Danzi: ((So long as we don't get militaryly froggy we can commence economic warfare,a s well as overtures)) (12:32:38 AM) Lianst: ((We are withdrawling our troops by this date)) (12:32:57 AM) Danzi: "Now Taimyo, may I ask a few things?" (12:34:30 AM) Lianst: "and I may answer them" (12:37:38 AM) Lianst: (anything else?) (12:38:18 AM) Danzi: ((if no one has anything else Danzi's going to go into brass tacks about mercantile endeavors and trade.)) (12:38:57 AM) Danzi: ((Which can be handwaved)) (12:39:08 AM) Lianst: ((I don't tsee anything that would be horribly important there unless you want to give them an upgrade on the Marukani horse... but I don't think RR would be happy with that trade) (12:39:48 AM) Danzi: ((Making slayer grumpy by making her human is one thing. Out-and-out selling her pets is tentamount to picking a fight)) (12:40:53 AM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:40:54 AM) Shadell: (Make all the Marukani horses!) (12:41:10 AM) Danzi: ((Make all the marukani horses sentient?)) (12:41:18 AM) Shadell: (No, make all of the Marukani into horses.) (12:41:20 AM) Priceless: (both?) (12:41:23 AM) Danzi: ((don't tempt me)) (12:41:26 AM) Shadell: (Also, they'd be the best spies.) (12:41:29 AM) Shadell: (Seriously.) (12:41:33 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (I like both.) (12:41:38 AM) Danzi: ((Could make all the marukani into centaurs too)) (12:42:02 AM) Lianst: (you might want to try that more subtly) (12:42:02 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (hmm, howabout halfsies? Ones to make decent spies, and others for shock-troops?) (12:43:27 AM) Lianst: (yu traded that land for other stuff of course if you want to keep hitting it there are ways you just need to be subtleish) (12:43:35 AM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:44:49 AM) Danzi: ((hehehehe)) (12:45:33 AM) Danzi: ((methinks there's going to be an abrupt outbreak of MoW holdouts and sappers that are going to cause those two states to self-destruct as soon as lookshy leaves. (12:45:55 AM) Priceless: (oh?) (12:46:05 AM) Lianst: (So anything else with Lookshy?) (12:46:16 AM) Danzi: ((Yeah. fiend's going to make the places go tits-up (12:46:34 AM) Priceless: (LianST, is the head of their sorcery academy still diseased?) (12:47:58 AM) Shadell: (Niet already has something in place that's been expanding slowly.) (12:48:01 AM) Lianst: (Yhat you know of, yes) (12:50:14 AM) Priceless: (Do you think my cecelynian healing methods would help?) (12:50:45 AM) Lianst: (perhaps() (12:50:49 AM) Danzi: Lian, since lookshy's temporarily abated... What else do we have outstanding that I have forgotten? And how fast can we accumulate MMs? which ones can we generate fast?> (12:51:08 AM) Priceless: (I'll go goddess guise and pay him a visit) (12:52:14 AM) Shadell: (PIO) (12:52:18 AM) Lianst: (You can make them as fast as niet can make them, you have a decent stockpile) (12:52:53 AM) Danzi: ((we got enough to help Auto make a significant dent in making a second city?)) (12:53:18 AM) Lianst: (Admant, Moonsilver, Ori, you can get pretty much unlimited amounts through chickanery) (12:53:47 AM) Danzi: ((I'm thinking moonsilver. I wanna build stargate atlantis :) )) (12:54:16 AM) Lianst: (MOonsilver "Make Silvermine, make machine/bug that makes silver into moonsilver) (12:54:30 AM) Danzi: ((kay)) (12:55:15 AM) Lianst: ((Really starmetal and SOulsteel are your "We have to PIO this slowly") (12:55:56 AM) Danzi: ((yeah ok)) (12:56:39 AM) Lianst: (but that's just a matter of motes at this point) (12:56:54 AM) Danzi: ((Do we have anything else we need to do? or do we want to make the devil's bargain to the walker?)) (12:56:59 AM) ***Priceless goes, dematerialized to start with, to visit whassisface at the Academy. (12:57:13 AM) Danzi: ((baaaad idea)) (12:57:52 AM) Priceless: (oh?) (12:58:18 AM) Danzi: ((randomly going to coopt the headmaster of the lookshy academy could be seen as an act of sabotage and war (12:58:46 AM) Priceless: (as herself, certainly) (12:59:26 AM) Priceless: (however, to see through LSD with ESM, they'd need something on par with Eye of the Unconquered Sun) (1:00:32 AM) Lianst: (you mean like how you saw a solar at the meeting (1:00:33 AM) Priceless: (they don't have to know it was Priceless, so, other arguments against it, Danzi?) (1:01:03 AM) Priceless: (EotUS isn't exactly subtle, Lianst) (1:01:19 AM) Danzi: ((uh, yeah. I'm going to ned priceless' help getting the traders and resources moving in and out of thorns. (1:01:29 AM) Priceless: (Fine...) (1:01:37 AM) Danzi: ((especially guild traders.)) (1:02:50 AM) Shadell: (Niet's been growing Chiralty zones around the cities.) (1:04:02 AM) Lianst: ((it won't be hard to take them with the not having to fight part) (1:04:30 AM) Danzi: (aaaahhhh) (1:06:40 AM) Danzi: ((Niet, is there anything you can think of that we need to do?)) (1:10:45 AM) Danzi: ((I'm very tempted to offer the Walker an out, given he seemed somewhat interested in the idea of pulling out the neverborn kinda like vel did)) (1:12:32 AM) Shadell: (It's a lot easier than fighting him for no reason. Of course, it might be bad if he doesn't take it.) (1:12:41 AM) Shadell: (And if we have to justify how we did it, that could cause problems.) (1:13:17 AM) Shadell: (However that would be all the deathlords in the Scavenger Lands, wouldn't it?) (1:13:22 AM) Shadell: (Or are we missing any?) (1:13:31 AM) Danzi: ((Unless Lian has a few homebrews)) (1:13:45 AM) Danzi: ((only 9 of 13 are official)) (1:18:57 AM) Lianst: (9the lover is the only other one nearby) (1:19:28 AM) Danzi: ((I move we do unto her as we did unto the mask)) (1:20:16 AM) Shadell: (Wait, how is the Lover nearby, her stuff is at the top north of Creation?) (1:22:11 AM) Lianst: (and yet she inexplicably fucks ith Lookshy) (1:22:34 AM) Shadell: (In a few thousand years you'll see how that makes perfect sense!) (1:22:39 AM) Shadell: (All according to plan.) (1:23:15 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (*inserts manic laughter*) (1:24:19 AM) Lianst: (dowager is slightly closer) (1:25:38 AM) Priceless: (hmmmm) (1:26:03 AM) Priceless: (what's the situation in the south, or rather, the south-west?) (1:26:11 AM) Shadell: (Anyway, I'd say consolidate the Scavenger Lands, think about our neighbors South and North.) (1:26:23 AM) Priceless: (er... (1:26:29 AM) Priceless: south-east) (1:27:08 AM) Lianst: Thick jungles, some mining towns, Rathless (1:30:29 AM) Danzi: ((but potentially removing another Deathlord from play would go miles towards consolidating the Scavenger lands)) (1:30:43 AM) Lianst: (...should I find a MLP FIM Fic about raiding the black Temple hilarious?) (1:31:01 AM) Danzi: ((And it might be time to confer with the Lunar on how best to re-integrate the trade pattern into thorns, lookshy and the surrounding environs)) (1:31:12 AM) Danzi: ((yes)) (1:33:24 AM) Royal_Rainbow: (that is silly Lian) (1:34:13 AM) Lianst: (its 1:30 I am not sure we have time to do another thing( (1:35:50 AM) Lianst: (so 10) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights